Choices
by AngeMartinez
Summary: Mystic Falls... was the only town that kept the whole arrange marriage deal. I, daughter of the arranged marriage committee head, definitely had no say in matter. Yet, I had grown to love the man I am to marry in the summer after my college graduation, Stefan. That all before he, Damon Salvatore, walked into my life.
1. New Faces

Author's Note: This is a sample of three short scenes. I like the plot and I have a lot of ideas for not only Elena and Damon but many other characters. I would say that this story can be rated Teen but I feel future chapters have a future Mature themes, if so I will change the rating. I honestly hope you enjoy the sample and please provide your thoughts about if I should continue this.

* * *

><p>Everyone simply knew everyone; who lived where, who went to high school together, who kissed who once, or even who were to be married. I know that sounds odd for a town that lives and prospers in the 21st century… but it's been a tradition. Mystic Falls, Virginia where no one has entered or exited in decades. Therefore, it was planned that each family were to have two children and would plan when and who their child would marry. The child had no say in the mattered for the plans were already completed even before they left the womb.<p>

I am to be married off to Stefan Salvador in the summer after our college graduation; my gown was picked out already as well as his tux. It could be worse; I have grown to love the charming and handsome man Stefan is. As for Bonnie and Matt… they truly are in love and plan to marry at my high school graduation after party. Caroline and Tyler… their parents are fearful while the two have an open relationship and wish to have nothing to do with each other. Around here, you couldn't just say "no" and demand things that you wanted; we were taught to be grateful and understanding.

I was Elena Gilbert… the girl that only ever wanted her mother's approval, the girl that would do anything to see one smile on her father's face, and I was the girl that knew that she would only ever marry Stefan Salvador.

But that was before… before the day he came.

* * *

><p>New Faces<p>

It was extremely humid for a September day, so humid I had to contain my hair in a ponytail which rarely ever happened. Extremely lucky for me… I had cheer-leading practice after school as well but my boyfriend Stefan got to suffer along with me. I held back for a few paces and stared thoughtfully at my group of friends; Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Vicki, Lexi, and Stefan. It was the first day of senior year and in 8 short months we would be off to college… most of us probably going to University about 3 miles away from town limit.

"Elena, get your head out of the clouds and take the picture with us!" Caroline squealed as I rushed over to Stefan, I sighed feeling his arms wrap around me. I stared up at the camera that a freshman held and imagine myself skydiving, a huge smile stretched across my face as the blonde yelled, "Cheese!"

"I am so putting that in my locker… text me it." I heard myself say as we started to dismember while Bonnie echoed my comment.

"Hey," Stefan whispered into my ear as his arms wrapped around my waist from behind me and I smiled at the man I am to marry.

"Hi," I said shyly then he sweetly kissed me on the cheek. "So what were you thinking about doing after our practices?" I turned and stared into his eyes while smiling.

He smirked and kissed me on the lips quickly, "Whatever you want my love."

"Is that so?" I raised an eyebrow and then untangled myself from my boyfriend.

"What did you have in mind?" Stefan laughed and stared at me for a second and before I could reply he continued. "You really are beautiful." I shook my head at him knowing the truth… I wasn't beautiful and I was far from it.

"I have to get to class," I said quickly and he sighed grabbing my hand.

"One day, one day you will see how beautiful you are." He smiled with a serious look in his eye and kissed my hand.

I rolled my eyes and kissed him quickly on the cheek before rushing off to my first class which Mr. Clark would kill me if I was late for. As I began to skip as I hurried to my class, as I was turning the corner I smacked into something hard.

I lost my balance as the something I hit did as well with me landing straight on top of it. I opened my eyes to see what I had landed on.

Or who…

I would have study the rest of his face but my eyes only could stayed locked into his blue, blue eyes. I felt my heartbeat in my throat and I felt as if my cheeks were on fire, it was only until he cleared his throat that I realized I was straddling him.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." I stood up as quickly as possible while he slowly began to get up.

"It's okay… next time you want to be on top of me… just ask," he smirked and I felt my cheeks heat up. "Though I most definitely prefer woman on their backs," he finished. I rolled my eyes while he turned back to turn the corner walking off. Once he was finally out of sight I released a large breath I wasn't aware that I was holding.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear?" Caroline yelped into my ear the minute I sat down into my seat in Mr. Kelly's homeroom.<p>

"Hear… what?" I asked as I looked around realizing everyone was whispering.

"A new family moved in the old mansion that is right near the old park that we used to play with my dog all those years ago." Caroline said quickly also as if it was venom, but then quickly added a smile to reassure me it wasn't gossip.

"That's all?" I pushed.

"Rumor has it… they have a son that's a senior along with us. I can't remember a name… but it was a HOT name." She smirked and I could already tell what she was thinking.

"Care… didn't you promise your mom you would try with Tyler?" I hated fighting her about this issue but it wasn't alright the mindset she had taken.

"I did… so many times," Caroline looked down upset and lost; I reached out and rubbed her arm. "Elena I know what you and Stefan have is real but I want SOMETHING real. I want what they feel in the books and the movies. I don't some arranged marriage."

"Is he seeing other people?" She nodded.

"Vicki… it has always been her. I swear if he had a choice he would have left me for her already," Caroline sighed and I felt like crying for her.

"I think I am going to talk to him."

* * *

><p>"Stefan!" I called out as I entered the empty hallway where Stefan and I usually talk or not talk…<p>

"E, lower your voice."

"Okay," I rolled my eyes on how demanding he is was.

"Why you call me here?" He asked quickly as if he was in a rush I noticed.

"Can you convince Ty to be faithful to Care?" I asked slowly and make my way so I could see Stefan.

He shrugged, "It's a lost cause but for you… anything." I sighed and smiled of course I get the good one… the one I don't deserve. I released my hair from the ponytail as I headed to lunch. I only had lunch with Matt while everyone else had it together, but since Matt began to mark his distance from me weeks ago – I tend to sit alone. As I made my way to my normal table, I avoided eyes and focused on my tray.

"Hey!" I heard and I turned to see the boy from the hallway in front of me wearing that smirk that made my knees go weak. Something I've never felt before… not even with Stefan. "Care to join?" He smirked again and I shrugged, I had no one and nowhere. "I think it's safe to say since you knocked me down that you owe me lunch." The guy declared and then stared at me a second longer than usual, I felt my cheeks burn. Stefan usually did that when I get dressed up, yet this guy did it when I was only wearing chopstick and the slightest bit of mascara?

"I don't think so, it was fair accident." I said quickly staring at my food, and then he laughed a laugh that sent chills down my spine.

"Name is Damon. Damon Salvatore." He reached his hand over and I stared at it.

"Elena Gilbert," I mumbled and then took out my phone. He was intimidating enough and now I realized that I been ignoring him his whole high school career for I had never met someone named 'Damon'. Unless…

"You're the transfer!" I said cheerfully as I figured it out while he nodded his head.

"And what's special about you, Miss Gilbert?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing really, just a cheerleader." I shrugged and he eyed me oddly as he leaned back into his seat.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked without controlling myself… I had always wondered if our town was the only one that controlled who married who.

"It's complicated…" He started and trailed off.

"Complicated? How? You broke off the marriage?" I was shocked nothing like that has ever happened.

"Woah… Marriage? I'm 18…"

"Yeah, aren't you marrying her once you are done with high school?" I asked seriously and he stared at me wide eyed.

"Please do explain Lena."

Ignoring the tingling sensation I felt at my fingertips by the nickname I spoke," Everyone is going to marry someone in this town. The two children were selected before they were born and they have no say whatsoever." He stared at me confused but amused, "I am to be married to Stefan." I couldn't decide why I had said it but the way I felt when Damon looked at me made me feel guilty to Stefan, if I could only figure why.

"Wow, this is some medieval shit." I jumped almost out of my seat, Damon just cursed in front of me. "Oh, are you okay?"

"You cursed…" he stayed straight face before he began to laugh extremely hard that called attention to surrounding people.

"This town is worse than I thought," he shook his head and I felt like defending the town I was born and raised but I shut my mouth for a reason I couldn't put my finger on. "Looks like I'm going to need some help with rules and directions, would you mind being my tour guide?" He smirked and I made the mistake of looking into his eyes, the blue reminded me of a beautiful ocean that I see in movies and hear in books. Before I could register what I was saying, I found myself nodding.

"Okay."


	2. New Feelings

Author's Note: Thank you all with your feedback! I wanted to address a few things before you read… there is no supernatural in this story, Vicki and Matt are not siblings as well as Damon and Stefan, and there is a Delena story with no Stefan hate. You will have to put up with Stelena for a while, they're engaged! A few new ships are introduced in this chapter and will continue to grow throughout the story to help the plot. Most of the scenes are in Elena's point of view and the others which it's not will be in third person. _As always ignore my grammar mistakes._ Okay, thank you! Please enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: New Feelings<p>

"Also, Welcome Back to School Seniors Dance will be next Friday! You can purchase your tickets at the booth located right by the school office!" Caroline voice rang out in homeroom through the speaker on the left wall from where I was seated and I almost laughed at how happy she sounded. Every dance, every event, and every club she had to lead and organize, you think it would be too difficult for a seventeen yet she never breaks a sweat. My blonde best friend would make up any special occasion just to throw a party and boss a bunch of freshman around. I shook my head at the thought while our principle finished the announcements on behalf of the faculty. Stefan would of course be my date but I wondered who Damon would take. In the past week we've talked and hung out a lot as I introduced him to the culture that made up Mystic Falls, most of the time he would reply in curses mocking the traditions. Yet, I found myself silently agreeing to most of the things he said.

"Elena, you ready to go?" Caroline woke me from my thoughts as I looked around seeing my classmates collecting their items.

"Yeah sorry, I was thinking," I replied as I stood up grabbing my bag. Caroline smiled and I hoisted my bag over my shoulder.

As we began to walk out of the room I spotted Stefan in the hallway waiting for me. Soon after so did Caroline I presumed because she walked away from me in a quick manner.

"Hi babe," Stefan smiled and I found myself returning it. "Can I walk you to class?" I shook my head at how sweet he was and responded by grabbing his hand.

"Who could say no to you?" I leaned myself into him and we walked peacefully to my History class.

When we reached the door he released my hand and held my face in between his hands, "Well in that case would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"Of course," I tiptoed and planted a heated kiss on his lips; he was too good for me.

We would've been kissing for longer if Ric hadn't cleared his throat and separated us from the sweet moment. I felt my cheek heat up and I shot a quick peek at Ric, who had the smirk I have grown to love. "Hey Ric…" I didn't what else to say so I just stepped out of Stefan's hold and whispered, "See you later." I looked back at Ric to find him shaking his head walking back into the classroom, I laughed following him.

I looked around for a seat when my eyes locked with a pair of hypnotizing blue that oddly just makes me want to smile. Damon smiled and then tilted his head to the side where there was an open seat. I walked over to the seat and sat down quickly, earning a chuckle from Damon. I rolled my eyes and nudged him with my shoulder; I told myself it was because I hated when he laughed at me. I took out my notebook ignoring Damon hitting my foot with his and focused on Mr. Saltzman's lesson.

* * *

><p>"What about Caroline?" Stefan asked earning a sigh from me.<p>

"I think it's fair, she's completely stopped all attempts with Tyler. Plus, she has a crush on you." I pointed out quickly while I watched Damon process the information.

"But she's a cheerleader…" He protested making Stefan sneakily agree with him quietly laughing.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" I looked from Stefan and Damon completely confused while they laughed at me. I glared at Damon and then picked up a French fry throwing it at him, it smacked right on his nose off-guard. I evoked on a fit of giggles as he realized I threw it and he threw it back missing me. I picked up another piece and ate it, Damon was eyeing me. I just stuck my tongue out while he rolled his eyes. I turned back at Stefan who was clenching his jaw while his eyes shifted between Damon and I.

"So Caroline it is!" I cleared my throat and looked to my food feeling guilty.

"Fine." Damon didn't protest and I wondered why he was so quiet.

* * *

><p>"Purple, that's my favorite." I declared while Caroline still stared at the three dresses Bonnie held up.<p>

"Purple." Caroline decided while Bonnie went to pick out her heels. "So Damon knows my address to pick us up right?" She asked me while Bonnie stepped out of the room, I nodded. "He knows what tie to wear too?" Caroline barked another question and I nodded once again… to say Care was a control freak was understated.

"Okay, I am thinking black pumps," Bonnie entered with a gorgeous pair of black pumps that make my jaw drop.

"Please! Yes!" Caroline and I agreed while Caroline started to get ready with her makeup. I sat for another second thinking about how this was our last back to school high school dance. I finally got up and let Care do my makeup but let her agree to let me do my own liner. I was wearing a red halter top dress that cut off at my knees, so Caroline of course gave me bright red lipstick. After I curled the ends of my hair and strapped on simple pair of black heels. Caroline decided on a strapless lime green dress and it did amazing things for her figure while Bonnie was wearing a one shoulder purple tight dress that will make Matt go on his knees.

"Girls! Are you done? The boys are downstairs!" Caroline's mom yelled up and both Caroline and Bonnie rushed downstairs while I packed my clutch bag. Once I was finished I walked out the door and down the stairs locking eyes with Stefan immediately, I love that look on his face when he sees me dolled up. Like I was the most important thing in the world and I just smile at the thoughts as I stepped the last stair.

"You look… radiant." He grabbed my hand and twirled me around while I laughed.

"Not too bad yourself," I tighten his tie and then lock glazes with him.

We all piled into the car after Carol took pictures of all of us and I ended in the passenger seat with Stefan driving. Once we reached the school Damon had introduced his flask, an item that held alcohol, he explained. Caroline immediately took it and she was now "tipsy" or at least that's what Damon said. Inside, music was louder than usual but soothing Stefan took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Caroline hissed at Damon while he began pouring his flask content into the fruit punch bowl earning a chuckle from him.<p>

"He is spiking the punch, love." A strange voice spoke from beside her sending Caroline to jump. She tripped over her heels and would've fallen if it wasn't for the man catching her elbow balancing her. She immediately shoved the man's hands off her as if he was venom. "Easy love," Caroline then realized that his voice held a slight accent.

"Klaus! What are you doing here?" Damon called out seeing his old friend and hugged him ignoring Caroline who was beside him.

Klaus released Damon and grabbed his shoulder, "I had nothing better to do and thought I should join you. Also, who is this delightful creature beside you?" Klaus' shifted to Caroline who was already staring at him taking the sight of him.

"Oh this is Caroline," He turned facing the blonde.

"-his date!" She slurred adding the information as she reached out grabbing Damon. Klaus started chuckling at her actions.

"Caroline this is Klaus," she turned her head and then locked her eyes with his. She wasn't sure it was the alcohol in her system but she found her heart beat faster and felt a strange feeling to look to the floor.

"Nice to meet ya!" Caroline shouted and then looked away from him to stop those feelings. "Let's dance Damon!" She grabbed Damon's hands and led him to where Elena and Stefan were.

* * *

><p>I rested my head on Stefan's chest and I smiled at the thought of our first wedding dance, hoping it would feel like this. Safe and reliable, that was what made me love Stefan.<p>

"I love you," I whispered to him as we swayed to the slow music. Yes, the thought of loving Stefan often filled my mind but I had never told him I loved him. I closed my eyes hoping he felt the same as me, that I wasn't going to be some fool. Instead, he kissed the top of my head and I felt him smile.

"I love you too." With four simple words, I felt at ease, I felt safe. Stefan loved me and I loved him, I would marry a man that would always love me. I let myself stay like this for a moment longer.

* * *

><p>Matt eyed Elena and Stefan swaying to the song that was playing telling himself he didn't want her anymore. He loved Bonnie, he did, but growing up with Elena, he knew he was in love her at one point. Maybe he still did love her to the point where he didn't mind marrying her and spending the rest of his life with her. That was a wrong thought… he was with Bonnie and Elena loved Stefan.<p>

"Hey," Bonnie caught his attention from the opposite end of the table. "You okay?"

As she was about to try to see what he was looking at he replied, "I was thinking about our wedding." Bonnie sighed happily and then smiled at Matt in a way he loved, she was beautiful.

"8 months… I will be Mrs. Donovan." She said sweetly and then grabbed his hand over the table, "Soon but long." Matt smiled then kissed her hand.

"Let's dance."

* * *

><p>"ELENA!" Caroline grabbed me and held me in a tight hug, "STEFAN! Go get us drinks!" The blonde commanded and Stefan shrugged leaving me with Caroline.<p>

"Lena," I lost my breath looking up into his eyes, "Caroline is drunk now, I told her to stop drinking but…" I rolled my eyes at my blonde friend as she started talking about this guy named Klaus.

"Typical Care," I mumbled.

"She is quite amusing," a voice with an accent said from beside Damon and I eyed him to see if I knew him from something. He was handsome and he looked about our age, guessing the way that he was looking at Care he had a crush.

"And you are?" I didn't mean for my voice to come out so rude but it did sending both Damon and Klaus' eyebrows up.

"Klaus Mikealson." He said reaching his hand to me and grabbed it thinking he were to shake it. Yet, he brought it up to his lips and kissed it making me giggle.

"Elena… Elena Gilbert." I then locked eyes with Damon from beside Klaus and he had a strange look in his eyes. "Are you from New York as well?" I said trying to sound serious and stop that feeling that made me feel guilty.

"Yes, well after I was living in London." Klaus then looked back to Caroline who started dancing and he was moving towards her. "Excuse me."

I stepped out of Klaus' way as I watched him approached Caroline, "He likes her." I rolled my eyes at Damon and turned back to him.

"No duh, he couldn't take his eyes off her." I looked back at Klaus and Caroline dancing and smiled at them.

"Well, when he wasn't looking at you." I turned back to him and search his eyes trying to tell him I wasn't interested for some reason. His eyes were little squinted and his lips were pressed into a thin line. I smiled at him tilting my head hoping to relax him which only took two seconds and he had his usual smirk took place on his lips.

"Want to dance?" I asked as I realize we were the only two standing that weren't dancing. I saw a cloud of unsureness in his eyes but I teased again. "One dance won't kill."

"I hope you're right." Damon quickly pulled me flushed against him and twirled me around to the beat. I began to laugh… who knew he was a good dancer? Keeping one hand in mine, he rested the other one on my hip comfortably. I found myself guiding my hand to rest on his shoulder and we started to dance to the beat.

* * *

><p>Elena looked like she was enjoying herself while she danced with Damon; Stefan held both Elena and his' cups of fruit punch. The second she told Stefan she loved him, it sent shivers down his spine, he couldn't wait to call her his wife. Four years, four more years.<p>

"Hey Stefan!" Matt called from beside him with Bonnie following beside him.

"How are you enjoying the party?" Bonnie added while she caught up with Matt and grabbed his hand.

"It's so fun, Care did an amazing job!" Stefan said quickly staring at the couple who were to be married in 8 short months. He found himself in envy of them while Elena asked him to wait till college but Bonnie wanted to get married after high school.

"Yes! She is practically humping that guy… do you know who he is?" Bonnie looked over to the dance floor catching sight of her best friend.

"No," Stefan and Matt said at the same thing. Stefan then found Elena and Damon dancing still, yet they were dancing in a group of others. '_As long as he keeps his hands off her'_ Stefan surprised himself in his thoughts. He was never one to be jealous but he sees a look in Elena's eyes when she looks at Damon. _'She loves you'_ he said to himself then looked back at Bonnie and Matt. "Excuse me." He stated and then walked to the dance floor with the two cups full of punch.

* * *

><p>Damon twirled me again and I had to laugh again. He was so good at dancing he must have taken lessons. I looked to the side to see Stefan walking towards us and I turned walking to him while Damon followed. "Hey!" I smiled at my boyfriend whose jaw was locked while looking down. I turned my head to see where he was looking when I realize I was still holding Damon's hands. I quickly released it and smiled brightly at Stefan, he locked eyes with me and then half-smile back.<p>

"I love this song!" Stefan said as he handed me my drink and without thinking I took a huge gulp when I felt my throat burning. I stopped drinking and started coughing into my arm.

"What the hell?" I shouted.

Damon smirk, "Klaus and I may have spiked the punch." I rolled my eyes at him but couldn't hide the smile that begged to be seen.

"You're so stupid. Stefan, let's go sit. My feet are killing me." I said as I began to walk out of the crowd and to a small table in the back. I heard Stefan follow me with loud steps. I turned around to see him holding a chair for balance.

"I MAY have had a couple of drinks before seeing youuu," Stefan slurred and then blurred. If he wasn't so cute maybe I would have been grossed out but he was so darn cute!

"Okay, maybe we should sit you down," I mumbled to myself and then helped Stefan into the seat. "Don't drink anymore okay?" I commanded him while I placed the cups over on my side of the table.

"Yes, ma'am… god you're hot when you're commanding." Stefan said while his eyes locked on my cleavage, I rolled my eyes, and sat opposite of him. "Elena?"

"Mmmm?" I responded as I pulled out my phone and started checking my messages.

"How would you feel about us… getting married?" He asked and tried to reach for the cup containing alcohol, I moved it away from his reach.

"We're already getting married silly," I stated.

"No, I meant like now, graduation." He answered and I felt like I had lost my breath, I mean sure we would have to get married eventually but I wanted more time to figure out who I am.

"You're drunk… you're not thinking clearly," I say to him and he just grunted. I love him but we need more time, maybe take some time alone. He roughly grabbed my hand and stared at both our hands.

"I really love you," He said sweetly staring at me seriously.

"I love you too," I said automatically and met his gaze. "I do," I reassured him smiling at him.

* * *

><p>"You're hot," Caroline stated once Klaus made her sit down because she couldn't stand up straight.<p>

"And you're very drunk," Klaus said simply and set a cup of water in front of the blonde beauty. She drank then stared at him half-smiling.

"Say I'm pretty…" She slurred looking at the table while Klaus almost had to refrain from laughing. Klaus sat down at the other end of the table and drank from his cup.

"You are far more than pretty, you're beautiful," Klaus said seriously and Caroline smiled to herself for a second. She then started a giggle fit and he began to roll his eyes, while looking over he spotted a boy staring at Caroline too. "Who is that?" He asked and Caroline looked over to the boy.

"Oh that's Tyler… he's my future husband." Caroline said seriously and Klaus scoffed confused, she was flirting with him while being engaged. "It's not what you think," She answered his thoughts. "I wouldn't be marrying that asshole if it were up to me."

"Up to you?" Klaus simply asked.

"Parents… arranged marriage." She then looked back at Klaus and smiled to herself about how sweet and handsome he was. Caroline laughed and raised her cup saluting the messed up system she grew into, "I honestly can't stand him."

"Yet, he stares at her constantly," Klaus said looking at her for a reaction. A surprised look took place on her face and then a ghost of a smile; she turned her head to Tyler. Her eyes had a hint of pain and he wanted to know why. "What happened between you two?" He dared and she snapped her head back to face him as if she was caught of sticking her hand in the cookie jar.

"I don't know, we used to be like Stefan and Elena but… two years ago he fell for Vicki." Caroline looked down as she felt tears begging to show, she still remembers the day he told her he wanted the open relationship.

"He's a fool," Klaus surprised himself by his own words; he felt something for the blonde. Caroline smiled back at him and he noticed it didn't reach her eyes.

* * *

><p>"He's so crashed," I explained to Damon the second he found Stefan and I. More like… me and my unconscious boyfriend.<p>

"Hammered," Damon corrected me and then moved to Stefan. "Guess he can't drive." He stated while he slung Stefan's arm over his own shoulder and then picked him up while I rolled my eyes. I followed Damon as he carried Stefan and himself to the car where Bonnie and Matt when talking near.

"Where is Caroline?" I looked around for my blonde best friend while everyone repeated that they had no clue of her whereabouts.

"Probably with Klaus, maybe with clothes on," Damon smirked as he placed Stefan into the car. Bonnie and Matt climbed into the car.

"Maybe I should look for her?" I asked the group and then looked back to the school.

"I'll go with you," I heard his footsteps and then lock glazes with Damon. I take out my phone and send a quick send to Caroline asking her where she was. We entered the school and I was thinking the halls to see if she was wondering around. Damon began to walked into the gym and I reached out to him to prevent, my hand found his and I pulled him back. He then understood and we walked to the halls full with homerooms and lockers. I took a second as I realized that our hands were still intertwined and I noticed how warm his hands felt against my cold skin. Damon's hand was fairly rough but felt so comfortable in mine, thoughts I should only have of my boyfriend. Yet, I didn't release my hand from Damon's while he seemed unfazed.

"Maybe she went to the bathroom," I said in the silence while I pretended to look but I focused my true attention to his hand in mine. Can he hear how hard I'm breathing? Can he feel my pulse through my hand? Can he tell my heart is beating fast than it's supposed to? I turned to see him seeing his head was down for a second and his eyes were staring at our hands. My breath caught in my throat staring at him.

"Yeah, go check." I nodded and start walking off; casually releasing my hand like it meant nothing. I walked into the bathroom and immediately found the nearest wall to lean back on.

"What the heck? What was that?" I said breathless to myself, trying to calm my heartbeat. I shut my eyes and grabbed my own hand; it felt colder than ever. I shook my head and then banged it against the wall; there was something wrong with me. I should feel with way with Stefan… not Damon. I stood up ignoring my thumping heart and began my search for Caroline.

"Elena!" Damon's voice rang out in the hall and I immediately started rushing to him. "Caroline's here," he said calmly and I started laughing when I saw Caroline leaning on Damon in a dazed state. I also saw Klaus behind both of them looking out of place; I wanted to pat him on the back.

"Oh dear…" I said the minute I fully saw her body and face. "Damon take her to the car, please?" I asked and he rolled his eyes as he began to pick her up. He successfully picked her up bridal style and I ignore the pang of envy in my gut. Cut it out Elena. Then, I suddenly felt myself lift up in the air and I turned my head to see Klaus smirking at me.

"Oh loosen up E," Klaus said and I rolled my eyes but quietly agreed.

"As long as you don't touch my butt," I said earning a laugh from Klaus.

"No promises!" He announced and I squinted my eyes at him. I started laughing as Klaus began to walk swaying me back and forth in his arms. I turned my head to see Damon carrying Caroline staring at Klaus and me with a weird look in his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully and he smirked at me but it didn't reach his eyes. I closed my eyes and lean my head on Klaus' shoulder finding myself more tired than usual.

"Wake up sleepyhead…" Damon's voice made me jumped and quickly made me look around. We were the only two in the car and he began chuckling. Where did everyone go? Where's Stefan? "You fell asleep…" He explained and I turned to look out the window, we were at my house.

"Oh, thanks for dropping me off last and letting me sleep." I smiled at him from the passenger seat and then took noticed of how close we were.

"No problem, Lena." He smirked and reached over clicking a button that unlocked my door. I brushed a piece of hair behind my ear and then began looking for my clutch bag. Then, I felt Damon's hand on my shoulder sending this warmth throughout my body. I snapped my head towards him and saw his face was about four inches away from mine. "Here," he whispered and I found my eyes looking down to his lips for a second. I turned looked to see he was holding my bag in his left hand and I nodded my head understanding. Damon moved his hand with my bag towards me and I gently grabbed it from his. I sucked a breath in when I felt our skin touch again and then oddly felt myself wanting to grab his hand and hold it.

"Goodnight Damon." I said as I turned my face in front of his and dared to stare into his eyes. He half-smile and slowly lean back away from me. Damon then removed his hand from my shoulder and I had to stop myself from wanting to cry out. I reached over to the handle of the car and opened the door. As I was stepping out I felt Damon's eyes on me and I felt my cheeks burn. What was wrong with me?

"Goodnight Elena," Damon simply said two words and my stomach felt like it was in knots. What the heck? I smiled at him then closed the door, as I turned to walk to my door I heard him drive off. I found myself turning to his car that was already half way down the block and brought my hand to my lips. I traced the lower lip with two fingers and got lost in my thoughts. I had wanted him to kiss me when I realized how close we were, why? I sighed and then turned to walk to my door. I let out a deep breath as I got inside; I needed to talk to someone about this. Usually Caroline, but Damon was her date. Not Bonnie, she wouldn't understand. Not mom or dad, definitely not Stefan. But Matt… he was always my rock growing up. By the time I was under my covers in my pjs… I had decided that I would talk to Matt first thing on Monday about this.

I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep… and dreamed of alluring blue eyes.


End file.
